


Demon Stiles au

by kxgfangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brownies, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Nirvana Brownies, Stiles listens to Nirvana while baking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxgfangirl/pseuds/kxgfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon Stiles ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Stiles au

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Brownie lovers! (I will still love you if you don't love brownies) I currently have a batch of brownies baking in the oven and was listening to Nirvana while making the batter. This happened.  
> I was using Alton Browns recipe if you care. My mom calls them Alton Brownies.  
> Thank you for reading, kudos, and commenting!

Stiles hummed Heart-Shaped Box as he placed the first batch of brownies in the oven, grinning as Isaac excitedly squeaked "Nirvana Brownies!"

 

 

 


End file.
